1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lotion applicators, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lotion applicator that may be easily stored during periods of non-use and may be readily extended for application of lotion to a dorsal portion of an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lotion applicators have been developed in the prior art for application of lotion to various portions of the human anatomy and have been formed in various configurations to effect this end. The lotion applicators of the prior art, however, have failed to provide a convenient flexible and readily storable applicator, as set forth by the prior art, to enable manual application of lotion to the dorsal portion of an individual by that individual alone. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,829,393 to Turcotte sets forth an elongate rigid tube formed with a porous pad for application of lotion to various portions of an anatomy. The patent is limited by the rigid positioning of the pad relative to the handle and furthermore lacks the storage capabilities of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,881 to Seidler sets forth a cosmetic applicator tip utilizing a forwardly extending porous pad surface deriving fluid from an underlying reservoir to apply various cosmetics to a desired surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,826 to Berghahan sets forth a liquid applicator utilizing a non-deformable porous synthetic plastic resin cylinder secured within an uppermost portion of a cylindrical container for rollingly applying a cosmetic or the like to various portions of an anatomy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,865 to Moser sets forth a liquid applicator utilizing an elongate handle formed with a removable reservoir at one end thereof directing fluid to a remote porous pad at the other end of the handle for application of lotion and the like to various portions of the human anatomy. The Moser patent is typical of the prior art utilizing rigid elongate handles to apply lotion to a desired surface.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,636 to Meyer utilizes an angulated hollow rigid handle accepting fluid therewithin to direct fluid onto a forwardly positioned applicator surface in the same manner as the prior art noted above.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved lotion application which addresses both the problems of ease of use and storage, as well as effectiveness in implementation, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.